


[Podfic] Observing Lucifer

by Liannabob



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe figures it out, F/M, Lucifer is Lucifer, M/M, POV Chloe, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, set somewhere in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: [PODFIC]  Lucifer is a mystery that Chloe wants to solve. Or, she believed that, until the puzzle pieces started forming an unbelievable picture.She told Lucifer she accepts his statement that he's the devil because she 'needed the eggs.' She's starting to wonder how long she can hold on to that excuse.





	[Podfic] Observing Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Observing Lucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857742) by [Liannabob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob). 



 

Soundcloud link because I'm not confident in my ability to get the embedded audio to do the thing: [Here](https://soundcloud.com/user-692907881/observing-lucifer)

 

 

 

 

Aaaand unless my workplace just has a very specific restriction for playing the link, I think it's still not working.  I tried, guys.  I really, really tried.

 

Download the mp3 via Mediafire: [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/qrjh39kvu0m33dj/Observing_Lucifer.mp3/file)

 


End file.
